motherstrailfandomcom-20200213-history
Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am
Story The following takes place between 11:00pm-12:00am 11:00pm Jack was thinking. Don’t focus yourself on Sayid said Kate. What was that explosion a few hours ago? asked Jack. I wanna go to there said Jack. Come you with me? asked Jack. Yes, sure said Kate. Jack and Kate were alone and they start to kiss. Oh my…I love you said Kate. 11:05pm Ben was with Juliet in the Staff on the Island. Juliet, Juliet said Ben again. Ben! said Juliet. Is everything alright? I’m stuck in time said Juliet. It’s alright now said Ben. 11:10pm Juliet was on the plane handcuffed. What happened? asked Juliet. I’m the boss here said Charlie Flitter. I have planned to this. We’re going to land on an airport, Cevilla Airport. Flashforward: Juliet Juliet was runnin away from flaming arrows. Help me! screamed Juliet. Juliet felt on the ground. Sawyer! screamed Juliet. Sawyer! Juliet was in the jungle. It was really dark. *- Juliet was being held hostage in the plane. You’re going to do some work for us said Ranjina. Hello sister-in-law said Naseen Hamir. Juliet, you have to bring a bomb in on a special place in the airport. If this doesn’t happen, someone who works for us will kill your sweet big sister said Naseen. Why? asked Juliet. It’s a part of our plan said Naseen. If you don’t work with us, we will kill you said Ranjina. 11:16pm Juliet was at the airport. Ranjina was with Naseen talking. Are you sure this is working? asked Ranjina. She has to do it said Naseen. She’s knows that we have a guard before her sister’s house said Naseen. It’s snowing said Juliet scared. We know you’re scared, but you have to attack a bodyguard to go where you need to go said Ranjina. We won’t kill your sister said Naseen. We’re giving you this and we have a man in the building, who can kill you every moment said Ranjina. Jeffrey Park is his name. You have to go to him, otherwise we kill you said Naseen. 11:25pm We’re planning everything said Naseen. Do you have the computer in your hand? asked Ranjina. Yes said Juliet. You won’t life long if you don’t work with us said Naseen. Do you have your mobile said Ranjina. Yes said Juliet. We will give you your instructions said Naseen. 11:34pm Juliet was giving her ID card to the police officer John Winker. Yes, that’s alright said John. Juliet attacked John, so that Juliet could run to the stairs. Juliet was using the keys so to get locked up by herself. Why aren’t you using Jeffrey? asked Juliet. He works 5 years for them, for the police, we can’t use him said Ranjina. 11:41pm John woke up. What the hell happened. Security, come to this building. Now said John. A team from 10 men was going to the building. The keys were taking from me said John. Juliet was looking at the roof. Stop! said Ranjina. From here should it happen. Do you the rails from the train down, that’s where it’s going to happen said Ranjina. I hear people coming said Juliet. How do you know where I am? asked Juliet. Because I’m at the other building from the other side, I can see you said Ranjina. 11:50pm The men opened the fence. Come on we have to go said John. John was going with his team upstairs. Jeffrey was going away. Don’t follow Jeffrey, or you can see goodbye to your sister said Ranjina. I won’t happen, just wait until they come said Ranjina. Who’s your man at the place of my sister? asked Juliet. Karen Dellin, the woman who you saw 2 times said Ranjina. What, she, she would kill my sister immediality said Juliet. She won’t said Ranjina. 11:56pm The men were where Juliet was. Shoot at everyone now said Ranjina. Juliet shot a lot of times and after 3 minutes only John survived. So, you’re left said Juliet. Juliet shot John, and John felt fom the building. You’re now one of the most people wanted here said Ranjina. Karen shoot now said Ranjina. No! screamed Juliet. Juliet heard a shot, it’s over said Juliet. 12:00am Trivia *This episode is also called: Flaming Arrows. Category:Season 1 Episodes